Phantom
by bubblegum12899
Summary: Juvia Lockser is a strange girl. In her final year of High School and her memory only goes as far back as the year before. Now, into the final term of her High School career, a new student flips everyone's lives upside down. Secrets will be spilled and Gray Fullbuster will teach her a very important lesson. Trust no one. (High School/Crim AU Gruvia, Nalu, Gajevy, Lyredy and others)
1. Welcome To Fairy Academy

**I own nothing. I do not own Fairy Tail and I do not own Phantom which is where I got this idea from. It might seem like a Nalu fanfiction at first but I'm a Gruvia centric person. Criticism and love are both welcomed.**

"Dad. I'm serious. This is the fifth body guard I've found stalking me at school this year!" Lucy exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air to emphasize her point.

Her father, Jude Heartfilia sighed, "You need to understand I'm just doing this to protect you. I have powerful enemies and if they got hold of you..." He looked up from his desk to his daughter. When she barged into the headquarters of the Heartfilia syndicate that Sunday afternoon, Jude had thought his daughter had come on peaceful terms. The two hardly ever saw each other since he sent her away to boarding school in Magnolia. Now, a few weeks into her final semester of High School she was beginning to be harder to protect.

"I know Dad, but it's hard to live my life when I've got two big men in black suits following me everywhere I go. And what happened to laying low? Bodyguards make me stick out like a sore thumb!"

Jude thought for a moment. The body guards he did have following her in the shadows in the past did stick out if they weren't careful, especially in a school full of teenagers. Lucy did have a point. He let out a sigh of relief, "Very well. I will lay off with the bodyguards. But I need you to be extra careful. Carry the present I gave you for your seventeenth birthday. Everywhere. Deal?" Lucy nodded. If she had to carry that around it wouldn't be as bad as having two big men in suits trailing her everywhere, "Good. I'm glad we settled this finally. Will you be staying for dinner?" He asked hopefully. It had been so long since they ate together.

Lucy however had other plans. She shook her head. "Sorry Dad. I have school tomorrow and the last train to Magnolia leaves soon if I hope to get back to school before eight."

"Of course. Do you need Caprico to escort you?"

"I can manage by myself Dad." Lucy turned on her heel and made her way from her father's office. She tapped her fingers across her phone as she stood before the elevator waiting for it to make the thirty something floor journey.

 _'You want us to wait at the station for you? Levy and I are already out ~J'_ Lucy read the message from one of her best friends. Juvia was a strange person, new to Fairy Academy last year, she had almost no memories of her past. When Lucy asked her how she ended up at F.A Juvia had given her a blank stare. She sighed and shook her head.

 _'No need to wait up. Natsu is picking me up. I'll drop by your dorm room when I get back. Save me some food ~L'_

Juvia's reply came crazy fast, _'ooh Natsu eh? Don't do anything Cana wouldn't do ;) ~J'_

The elevator dinged open before Lucy could reply. Out from the elevator stepped a tall, busty red head with a tight suit on. She smiled when she saw Lucy.

"Miss Heartfilia, my you have grown since I last saw you." She praised, grabbing Lucy's shoulders as a dark haired man in a light blue dress shirt with the first few buttons undone under his suit jacket stepped out behind her.

"Erza." Lucy said with a small smile. The woman before her had basically taken over the role of raising Lucy when her mother was tragically killed all those years ago. "Its Lucy Heart now, and I'm sorry I can't stay. I have school tomorrow." Lucy looked up at the dark haired man who adverted his gaze from her, his face was mostly concealed by a pair of dark sunglasses, "I don't recall meeting him before." She inquired.

"This is Phantom. I'm sure you've heard that name before. He is usually on jobs when you visit." Erza introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet the daughter of Jude Heartfilia." Phantom said snapping his hand out behind him to catch the closing elevator door forcing them open again. Still, he didn't look directly at her.

"Of course." Erza said suddenly as if Phantom said more, "Sorry for causing you any delay Lucy. Be safe." They both stood aside and Lucy stepped into the elevator.

"Honestly Erza." Lucy sighed pressing the ground floor button, "When have I never been safe?" She asked as the elevator doors closed.

Erza watched through the gap of the elevator door until the numbers began to count down. She then turned down the hall towards the large double doors that lay at the end, Phantom trailing behind her. "I never would have expected her to be the daughter of the head of the Heartfilia syndicate." Phantom commented, breaking the silence as he reached out to grab the door handle to open it for Erza.

"That's why she is so safe. No one would ever suspect Lucy Hart to really be Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Fiore's biggest crime lord." Erza replied calmly.

The two stepped in and approached Jude's desk, "Erza. I called you in for a reason. So I'm not going to beat around the bush." He greeted gruffly.

"Fire away sir." Erza said with a flick of her wrist.

"I need to borrow him." He said pointing at Phantom.

"Whatever for?"

"The Dreyars are becoming too big for me to handle. They've begun to act out." He then turned to look at Phantom, "You never did get the chance to finish High School did you?"

"No sir." Phantom replied respectfully.

"I thought you weren't going to beat around the bush." Erza commented smartly.

Jude ignored her, "There is someone I need you to take care for me. To do so I've enrolled you at the academy he is currently posed at." Jude produced a manila folder and pushed it across his desk. "We are not too sure of his identity so we can't go in guns blazing. I need you to infiltrate and investigate who he is. Once you are sure of his identity, kill him and get out of there."

Phantom nodded and picked up the folder, giving it a quick flip through, "Why must you steal my Phantom from me sir? I was aware that you had many assassins at your disposal. Why take mine?" Erza asked crossing her arms.

Jude laughed, leaning back in his chair linking his fingers over his chest, "Phantom is the title given to the best assassin we have. Why do you think he is named as such? Besides. If Lucy saw any more of my men snooping around her school she might not ever come back."

"You're sending Phantom to Fairy Academy? Are you sure this isn't a ploy to put in security in for your daughter without her noticing?" Erza asked, suspicious of his true motives.

"I won't deny it. Your target is after her. So yes, you will also be doubling as her body guard without her knowing. How you go about it is your choice. But get caught before the threat is eliminated I will not be merciful." Jude warned.

The assassin bowed his head, "I will not fail you sir. The threat shall be eliminated as soon as his identity is revealed to me."

"That's what I like to hear."

…

When the train finally pulled up at Magnolia station and strong arms found their way around Lucy she was finally content. "I told you I would come with you. I'm not afraid of your father." Natsu laughed as he hugged his girlfriend closer to him, feeling her stress leaving her.

"It was something I needed to do alone." Lucy looked up at him and brushed his pink locks from his face before placing a quick, reassuring kiss on his lips. They had been dating for almost a month now and had known each other since tenth grade but still Natsu didn't know the truth about Lucy. Juvia and Levy were the only ones who knew, and that was because Lucy was careless.

"But I still could have come with you. The train ride must have been lonely." He slung his arm around her shoulders and grabbed her small bag for her as they begun the walk back to the school grounds. Luckily there was a train station that was built mostly to accommodate for the students who didn't board at the school and went home each day. So the walk from the station back to school wasn't at very long one.

"It wasn't all that bad. Juvia's constant texting kept me entertained. Her mouth and imagination must not have an off switch."

Natsu laughed, "I'm sure Cana's imagination is more graphic."

"I don't know." Lucy shook her head, "I think Juvia may be receiving lessons from Cana. She's catching up pretty quickly."

"I feel sorry for the poor man that Juvia gets her claws into." Natsu half joked shaking his head.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded, slapping his arm lightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He held his hands up in defence, "Please don't kill me."

Lucy pretended to think about it for a moment, before shooting him a sly grin, "You're lucky you're cute."

"I prefer devilishly handsome!" Natsu said with a flick of his hair.

"You've been taking lessons from Loke again haven't you?"

"Actually." Natsu said defensively holding up a finger, "Mr Vastia gave me a few lessons on flirting when I was too scared to ask you out."

"You took lessons from Mr Vastia on flirting?" Lucy began to giggle uncontrollably, "You must be desperate to take lessons from him. You know I'm pretty sure he's a paedophile."

"He's not that much older than us." Natsu said seriously.

"He's twenty-three."

"And?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, "You know, I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Juvia."

"Now that's gross." Natsu shivered.

"Which part of that is gross?"

For a moment, Natsu thought about Lucy's question, "I think, him perving on Juvia."

"I rest my case." Lucy spun to face Natsu as they reached the girls dorm.

"Oh come on!" Natsu complained realizing she wasn't going to let him in the dorm.

"I don't think I can sneak you in again, you were almost caught last time!" Lucy argued.

"Almost isn't the same as actually being caught." Natsu said as she began to enter the building, "Don't I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Natsu pouted and Lucy just giggled as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Goodnight Natsu!" She called. Natsu watched as her legs disappeared around the stairs and didn't leave until there was nothing left to see.

Almost skipping, Lucy made her way down the long straight hall until she came to the open door of Juvia's dorm room. The blue haired Juvia, and the much shorter Levy who also had a similar shade of blue hair both turned to the door when Lucy entered, however they looked almost disappointed.

"Don't all rush to greet me at once." Lucy laughed dropping down on the floor next to Levy. They all sat in a circle around almost empty takeaway containers.

"Sorry Lu, we thought you were Meldy with the desserts." Levy explained as Lucy began to help herself to their leftovers. Meldy was Juvia's roommate and while now the pink haired girl's personality can only be described as a happy ball of sunshine, when Juvia first began they had a rocky start. It began when Meldy accused Juvia of being someone who did something terrible to Meldy in the past. Juvia, having no memories of her past simply looked down at her feet, told Meldy she remembered nothing and then proceeded to apologize for something she wasn't even sure she did.

Then this year when they were paired up as roommates they became the best of friends, "Why didn't you just all go to the dining hall like normal people?" Lucy questioned.

"Because we didn't send Meldy to the dining hall." Cana winked.

"And before you assume anything." Juvia began, "We didn't send her to the bottle-o either."

"Bottle-what?" Lucy laughed. Juvia sometimes said such normal things in a strange way.

"Bottle shop." Juvia began to explain, "You know, the place Cana buys her 'school supplies' from?" They all began to laugh at Juvia's explanation of a bottle-o.

"So how was your weekend with your Dad?" Levy asked once they had all calmed down from their giggling.

"He's agreed to lay off and let me go to school in peace." Levy and Juvia may have known of Lucy's situation, but Cana was still hopefully oblivious. That girl couldn't keep a secret to save her life. At least other people's secrets.

"Daddy helicopter parenting too much?" Cana teased, poking at Lucy's side. It wasn't exactly a lie, Jude was like a helicopter parent, however it wasn't her grades he was worried about.

A flash of pink suddenly appeared at the door, and Meldy came in, bright and cheerful as ever, carrying five small ice cream tubs on top of two large doughnut boxes, "Who ordered dessert?" She giggled dropping the food in the middle of the circle along with five spoons.

"Oh yum, you got me brownie." Juvia said snatching up her ice cream tub and a spoon. They all followed suit, grabbing a spoon and the flavour of their choice. Levy with chocolate mint, Cana with macadamia, Meldy with bubble gum and Lucy with half-baked cookie dough.

"I think we need to do this every night." Lucy suggested with a mouthful of ice cream and half a doughnut.

"Yeah, you can pay for it then rich girl." Meldy commented smartly. They only ever did this about once a month from the cost they would build up with the amount of food they ate.

"Alright, now that Meldy and Lucy are here. Boys. Now. Spill. Lucy." Cana demanded pointing her spoon at Lucy.

"Well, uh…" Lucy flushed bright pink, "You all know I'm going out with Natsu, so why do I have to start."

"That's exactly the reason why you go first."

"I know what you want to hear Cana but literally you all already know everything about me and Natsu. We're dating, he's an idiot but a loveable idiot. Juvia go." Lucy said turning the attention off of her.

Fidgeting nervously most of the time, Juvia jumped when the baton was passed to her, "Me? T-there's no one really." Juvia began nervously, "But I keep having this recurring dream about some guy-"

"Dream guys don't count." Cana interrupted.

"But Cana, I think I've met him before. Before I lost my memories I think I might have known him. Other than that, Bora wants me to take him back and-"

"No!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Do not get back together with that idiot. Remember how sad you were when you were going out?" Lucy continued, leaving Juvia only to nod shyly.

"Cana." Juvia passed it on quietly, stabbing uncomfortably at her ice cream.

"Let's just say Bacchus has had to kick his roommate out a few times for the night." Cana winked and everyone groaned with disgust, "You asked." She defended herself, "Alright. Levy. That big oaf you are tutoring. How good is he with his hands?" She passed it to Levy whose face grew bright red at her comment.

"There is nothing going on between Gajeel and I!" She shouted a little too loudly for anyone to believe that it was a lie.

"Of course there isn't." Meldy grinned rolling her eyes.

"Well if you seem to know so much, your go." Levy snapped, pulling her knees to her chest. That shut Meldy up instantly who bit the inside of her cheek and looked down into her lap.

"That means there is someone!" Lucy pointed out, "Who, who?"

Meldy glanced around nervously before snatching up a pen and paper, writing down his name before passing it around the circle. She didn't want to say it out loud in case anyone heard.

"You. Little. Slut." Cana commented with a sly grin on her face.

"We haven't gone that far!" Meldy said quickly waving her arms in front of her.

"You could get him fired for this. Worse, you could get expelled!" Lucy said sounding genuinely worried.

"It'll be completely fine in about three months. If we still want it, then we will make if official. It's complicated." Meldy said hoping her friends don't think less of her for who he is, "Please don't think less of me." She added quietly, looking down.

"Of course we won't." Juvia said pulling Meldy into a hug, "Once we graduate I bet you two will be the most disgustingly cutest couple around. Next to Natsu and Lucy. Levy and Gajeel might be fighting you for second place though."

"I'm sure you know what you're doing." Levy agreed joining in on the hug and so did Lucy and Cana.

"Thanks guys." Meldy said quietly, glad to have such great friends.

Later that night, after Levy, Cana and Lucy left, Meldy was laying in her bed, blankets pulled up to her chin when Juvia came back from removing all the rubbish left over from dinner. Juvia flopped down onto Meldy's bed, tugging her blankets down so she could see her face better.

"What's up buttercup?" Over the year, Juvia and Meldy's friendship had become much like that of sisters.

"It's about… well you know…" Meldy looked down, trying to pull up the blanket again.

"Don't. Honestly, after thinking about it you two would be very cute together. If we were in any other situation your relationship with him would be completely fine, even the age gap isn't that bad. Lucy's parents had at least a ten year age gap, six years is nothing."

"But…" Juvia cut Meldy off by poking her in the cheek.

"Stop doubting yourself, and I wouldn't even question if he likes you or not. If he didn't like you he wouldn't risk his career." Juvia giggled

For a moment, the two fell silent, Meldy smiling softly at Juvia, and the blue haired girl returning her smile. Neither of them had anyone to be truly close to anymore, so they were glad at how close they were able to get to each other.

"You haven't had any more memories come back yet?" Meldy broke the silence.

"No." Juvia smiled sadly, "Just the faceless man. Every night it's the same. He's chasing me until I'm at the end of a dock. I turn to face him. He's wearing a white mask with two blue marks on it. I look at the ground and there is another white mask, this time with two red marks coming from the eye holes. I look back to him and he's pointing a gun at me. I can hear him saying something, but I can't understand it. He shoots, and I fall into the water…"

"And then you wake up." Meldy had heard this dream before, it was the nightmare that haunted Juvia's sleep almost every night, "It sounds more like just a dream than a memory. Do you think you used to be someone who had bad enough enemies that they would shoot you?"

"It would explain-" She held her hand just above her left breast.

"Juvia you're over thinking it." Meldy attempted to be as comforting as possible. When Juvia's memory began, she already had marks on her body. Three round scars just above her left breast, and what appeared to be a burn scar on her left thigh. She had no idea what they were from, but the more she had the dream about the faceless man, the more she believed the three round scars were from bullets.

"You're probably right."

"Like always." Meldy giggled, shoving Juvia lightly off her bed, "Now go to sleep, or at least let me sleep. It's late and its Monday tomorrow."

After settling into her bed, Juvia rolled onto her side reaching out to turn off her lamp, "Goodnight Meldy."

Meldy's eyes were already shut, but she was smiling softly, "G'night Juvia."

…

Monday mornings are a struggle for anyone, especially for High School students. Lyon Vastia understood this, and he saw it first thing every Monday morning with his year twelve tute group. One half of the class always seemed to be asleep, and the other half was trying to finish their homework for next period that they were meant to do on the weekend. Being a student himself not too long ago helped Lyon understand this even more, so every Monday morning he would let his tute group do anything within reason.

They were the smallest tute class in the grade, being less than the usual twenty five. Because of this they always got the new students. He had been given a new roll that morning, but as he watched his class file in, most like zombies, he didn't bother to give a look at the new student's name. He liked to play a guessing game, this time even having a bet going with two of his students, Meldy and Cana.

"So I see a clean new roll on your desk." Cana pointed out when she entered the room.

"And how would you know that?" Lyon asked leaning back in his chair.

"Because." Cana snatched up the folder and pointed to the bottom right hand corner, "'Cana is awesome' is no longer written in the corner."

"Oh, is there a new student?" Meldy bounded up beside Cana when she and Juvia came in not too far behind, "Boy or girl?"

"Not sure yet." Lyon snatched the folder back up from Cana and returned it to his desk.

"He always likes to guess." Cana rolled her eyes, then they lit up when she got an idea, "How about we make this interesting? If it's a boy, you pay Meldy and I fifty jewel each. If it's a girl we'll both pay you fifty jewel each."

"What?" Meldy snapped, "I don't have that kind of money to give away!"

"Just do it." Cana hissed in her ear.

"Alright. You're on." Lyon agreed with a smug grin on his face as he glanced at Meldy, "Don't like taking risks?" He teased.

Meldy's face flushed a light pink as Cana pulled her away, whispering something to her as they went to their seats.

So here he was, leaning even further back into his chair as he waited for the new student to arrive. They were the only one who hadn't yet arrived, and Lyon was looking forward to earning a hundred jewel.

But when the door swung open, Lyon almost fell off his chair and Cana burst out laughing calling out that she wanted her payment before the end of the day.

Quickly gathering his composure and rising from his chair, he looked at the new student with a smug grin which confused Cana.

The new student outwardly groaned when he saw the mass of spiky silver hair, staring at him smugly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He complained looking at his timetable. It read 'Tute LVA' how did he not pick up that LVA was Lyon Vastia?

Lyon couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Watch your language little brother."

"Lyon." The new student groaned looking unimpressed with his older brother as his tute teacher.

"That would be Mr Vastia here little brother." Lyon turned to the class gesturing for his brother to find a seat as he smugly patted his brother's shoulder, "Everyone. This is Gray Fullbuster." He then turned to face Gray again, "Welcome to Fairy Academy."

 **Hey guys. Just testing the waters with this story. I know I said that about Juvia in Wonder and look where I am with that haha.**

 **First things first, I know jewel have a different amount value sort of thing, but that's too complicated so the money will be like Australian values. (Which is pretty much the same to US I'm fairly sure.)**

 **Two. Tute group is like homeroom or roll class or your form class. Whatever you call it.**

 **Thirdly. Juvia's random speech I give her is just Australian. I've made no one else understand her for all you non Australian's out there. If I don't explain what she is talking about like I did with bottle-o I will write it here.**

 **Don't think there is anything else. Tell me what you think of it! Review my darlings!**


	2. Nothing

"Lyon." The new student groaned looking unimpressed with his older brother as his tute teacher.

"That would be Mr Vastia here little brother." Lyon turned to the class gesturing for his brother to find a seat as he smugly patted his brother's shoulder, "Everyone. This is Gray Fullbuster." He then turned to face Gray again, "Welcome to Fairy Academy."

"So I take it I can't switch classes?" Gray grumbled, readjusting his hold on his books.

"The other ones are all full." Lyon confirmed, "How about you tell the class something about yourself?"

"You're enjoying this way too much." Gray accused.

Ever since the new student Gray entered, Juvia couldn't take her eyes off of him. Everything about him seemed… mesmerising. From his unruly raven hair which covered a small scar above his left eye, to the school uniform which until now Juvia never thought could be worn in such an amazingly hot way. The light blue button up shirt, which was a similar colour to the girls, paired with the red and black tie and black slacks somehow made him, and only him, utterly delicious to Juvia.

She must have been drooling, or at least staring too long because beside her, Meldy roughly shoved her trying to get her attention, "What?" Juvia turned to face her.

"Stop drooling over the yummy man candy." She teased. Juvia glanced at the empty seat beside her and prayed he might choose that as his seat. Given there were plenty of free seats around the classroom, but she could still dream.

Taking a deep breath, Gray glanced over the room, "My name is Gray Fullbuster, I'm this idiot's-" he threw his thumb in Lyon's direction, "Little brother. Don't ask why we have different last names, we just do. I'm nineteen but that is only because I dropped out the first time I went through year twelve because I had an apprenticeship as a sparky."

"Oh he talks funny too." Lucy pointed out from behind Juvia.

"Juvia. Translate." Meldy added.

"Electrician." Juvia filled in, her eyes returning to stare at Gray.

"Long story short, electricity and I don't mix." He looked over at Lyon, "Happy?"

"Very." The entire time, Lyon's grin never faltered. Even when he was called an idiot.

Moving through the desks, Gray's hand fell onto the seat next to Juvia's. Meldy jabbed her elbow into Juvia's side and slowly, she glanced up at him. She found he was staring at her. His gaze wasn't one of admiration or even friendliness, no instead his face was a mixture of shock, horror and confusion. He quickly shoved the chair back in and moved to a seat at the back of the room.

"Harsh." Cana hisses from beside Lucy.

"What's up his ass?" Lucy agreed, but Juvia didn't seem bothered by it. She let out a dreamy sigh and rested her chin in her hands as she thought about the dreamy Gray Fullbuster.

Gray slumped down into the back corner flipping open a small black notebook and glanced around the room, matching faces to names he had listed. He noted Lucy Heart and recognised her instantly. Then he took note of those she was speaking with. Cana Alberona, not much of a problem. Her father was a bit of a wondering deadbeat, but he seemed to care about her. However she was a loudmouth, he could use that to his advantage.

On the other side of Lucy was Levy McGarden, unlike Cana she was very quiet, but very knowledgeable. Other than that, Gray knew nothing. She could also be helpful. In front of Cana a little pink haired girl sat. Meldy Fernandes. Now she was an interesting target. Her older brother, Jellal, went rouge a few years back. Erza was very close with him once, then he betrayed them all and then on that night…

Gray shook his head turning his attention to the blue haired woman next to Meldy. There was no way it could be her. He watched that girl die, he watched her face into the darkness. For weeks he was borderline hysterical and then. Nothing. He felt numb and even now, he still felt numb. All up until a few moments ago at least.

Juvia Lockser. Funny. Gray never would have given the name a second look if he didn't find the face to match the name, but that was only because she went by a different name when he knew her. Juvia. Gray smiled softly. It suited her. But, how was she even here? There was no chance that she could have been saved. He was with her for her dying breaths. Wasn't he? Then maybe… this wasn't her. Just someone who looked like her.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Gray thought about it for a moment, then he remembered something that would identify her without having to strip her down and check her for scars.

"History, spare, math, then English." Juvia attempted to recite off her timetable for the day. It was something she always tried to do in the morning to try and remember her timetable. It didn't work very well, as everyone knew Juvia had a shocking memory.

"Close." Meldy said as she texted between someone whose contact name was simply a heart and another one who had a bright star emoji as their contact name. Somehow, Meldy had managed to assign everyone a single emoji for their name, and she was able to remember who was who. Juvia had a purple umbrella with a few raindrops on it as her emoji contact name.

"How close?" Juvia questioned.

"English, spare, IPT, then hospitality."

Juvia groaned, "That was not close at all. Why did I even choose IPT?"

"Because you're an idiot? Oh and music was full and IPT was your reserve."

"That's right." Juvia groaned again. She then let out a little squeal as a piece of paper dropped onto her desk in front of her. She pulled apart the scrunched up paper ball and read the note. ' _Drip drip drop'_ was written in a handwriting Juvia didn't recognise, and she could recognise almost anyone's. Yes Juvia was a strange person. She frowned at it in confusion. Cana, Lucy and Levy all leant over to read the note, as did Meldy.

"Ten jewels says it was the creepy new dude." Cana blurted out.

"Would you quit making bets?" Meldy hissed.

"Hey, thanks to me you are now fifty jewels richer." Cana defended herself, "Speaking of which!" She spoke louder to catch Lyon's attention, who appeared to be typing away on his laptop, but half of the class could tell he was distracted by his phone in his hands, "End of the day Vastia!" Cana shouted and Lyon simply waved her off.

"Juvia doesn't get it." Juvia said and then blinked at her own words, as did the other girls.

"Third person?" Levy questioned.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said it like that." Juvia folded up the note carefully and slipped it into the back of her notebook.

"Weird as ever." Cana laughed and then suddenly jumped up, "I'm going to invite him to lunch." She said suddenly weaving through the desks making her way over to Gray.

"Cana!" The four girls hissed at her, attempting to stop her.

"Droopy eyes." Cana leant against his desk in an attempt to get his attention.

Gray glanced up at her, but didn't seem all that impressed with his nickname that in all actual fact wasn't that original, "You know, if you want to make friends, insulting them doesn't seem to be the way to go."

"I could say the same for you. You insulted my friend Juvia over there and to make up for it you're going to sit with us at lunch and apologise, but not before you explain that creepy note to her." Cana demanded.

Gray couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Cana's demands. An invitation to sit directly with Lucy's group of friends? It was too good to be true. He had been here less than half an hour, there was no way anyone was onto him already, so how was it that this opportunity played so simply into his hands?

"I'd rather not sit at a table full of girls, especially if I insulted one of them." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot. I have friends of your gender too. At least they claim to be. Look what do you have second?"

"Well, my timetable doesn't show anything for next period." Gray said sounding confused as he inspected his timetable, "But after that gap-"

"Spare." Cana filled in.

"-Spare then, I have math."

"A, B or C?"

"What's the difference?"

"Are you sure you did year eleven?" Cana raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah, but my old school it wasn't split like that."

Cana snatched up his timetable, "B." She answered her own question, "Okay make friends with the pink haired guy in that class. His names Natsu. He will show you where we eat at lunch. If not, well I will harass you next tute lesson."

"Can't wait." Gray grumbled snatching his timetable back from Cana. The brunette skipped back to her desk and began gathering her things up as the bell went. Maybe Cana was someone to keep an eye on… Gray mused to himself.

He began to gather up his things, but was stopped by Lyon before he could make it out the door, "Hold up Gray. I want to talk to you in a second." Lyon said before turning back to the pink haired Meldy speaking quietly with her for a few seconds before they both nodded and she scampered off to her next class.

"She's cute." Gray said casually, nodding after Meldy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lyon stood, folding his arms in front of his chest, "Why are you really here Gray?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gray answered, mocking his older brother's previous comment.

"Cut the crap Gray. Mum, Ultear and I both know those six months you were missing you got yourself mixed up with the wrong kind of people. Why are you suddenly here?"

"I'm here to earn my year twelve diploma." Gray lied casually, "Do you have a problem with me no longer being the screw up?"

"Gray… We're worried about you. Mum hasn't seen you in two years, and the only reason I saw you last year was a complete accident." Lyon reached out to put his hand on Gray's shoulder but he quickly flicked it away.

"Don't speak like you know me. You don't know what I've been through."

"Exactly. We want to know, we want to help you. Ultear is moving out here soon to be with Mum, you should come over for dinner. I'm sure Merida would love to meet you."

"Merida…?" Gray said softly, trying to recall the little child, he hadn't seen her since a week after she was born, two years ago.

"Your niece." Lyon filled in, "She needs another male role model other than myself. Ever since Siegrain…"

"Do not mention that man." Gray hissed as if the name was poison to his ears.

"It's just dinner." Lyon said trying to revert back to his offer, "One night. Mum won't be around forever Gray, I think she would like to see you at least once more."

"I'll… I'll think about it." Turning on his heels, Gray made his way from the classroom, as the next class began to file in. Lyon dropped back into his chair and watched his younger brother's retreating form.

"Honestly…" He sighed.

…

After his spare, Gray found his way to his math classroom and just as Cana had promised, a pink haired boy sat staring out the window at Lucy who sat outside under a tree with Juvia. Gray pulled the seat out beside Natsu and sat there without a word.

A few moments of silence passed and Gray followed Natsu's gaze towards Lucy, "Beautiful isn't she?" Natsu broke the silence, sensing Gray also staring.

"I suppose." Gray sat back in his chair and so did Natsu, "Crush?"

"Girlfriend." Natsu corrected.

Gray raised his eyebrow, Jude hadn't mentioned anything about Lucy having a boyfriend. Maybe he didn't know, "Gray Fullbuster." Gray introduced himself.

"Natsu Dragneel. First day?" Dragneel… now why did that name sound so familiar?

"Yeah. Lucy's in my tute. So is the blue haired one, Juvia I think. I'm curious, what's her story?" Okay, so maybe this was a little off track, but he couldn't help himself.

"Juvia? Why? Got a crush already?"

"No way, she just… reminds me of someone."

"Well, that person could be her. She started here about halfway through last year. I don't know too much else, but then again neither does she." Natsu couldn't help but laugh a little at his own little comment.

"You mean she has no memories?" Gray pushed but the teacher, who had started her lesson, quickly caught onto him.

"Mr Fullbuster, I am sure you wouldn't want to start your first day here by getting detention, so I must ask you to refrain from speaking to Mr Dragneel." She scolded him before Natsu got a chance to reply. And that was the end of it until lunch.

…

"Natsu is staring at you through the window again." Juvia observed as she turned her attention back to her novel, every time Lucy and Juvia had a spare, Natsu had math, and for some reason each time the two girls sat outside his classroom, " _-I get knocked down. But I get up again. You're never gonna keep me down_." Juvia sang quietly as through one ear her earphone blasted music.

"I don't know how you do that." Lucy shook her head, amazed at how Juvia could read and listen to music at the same time.

"It's quite simple actually."

Lucy turned around and shot Natsu a small smile, but noticed there were another set of eyes watching them, Gray's eyes, "I do believe the new kid is spying on you Juvia."

Tearing her eyes from her book, Juvia looked towards the window Natsu had been looking out of, only to see him turn towards Gray as the two began to talk. Casually, Juvia turned herself back to her book, hiding her excitement. Although she might have told her friends differently, something about Gray had caused Juvia's heart to skip a beat. It was a little vain, given she hadn't said a word to him, and all he had said to her was a slightly creepy note, there was just something about him that made her feel… different.

She rose the book higher to cover her face when she felt her cheeks grow warm.

…

After their spare was over, Lucy and Juvia waited in their spot for everyone to show up. Natsu and Gray were the last ones to appear. Before taking his place next to Lucy, Natsu introduced, "Droopy eyes." to everyone.

"You know that isn't an original nick name?" Gray commented when he was called droopy eyes yet again.

"Meldy, Juvia, Lucy, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Loke, Me and then you." Natsu went around, pointing to each respective person before dropping down between Lucy and Levy.

"So mostly female dominated?" Gray raised his eyebrow at Cana.

"True, Natsu's gender was questioned before he finally grew a pair and asked Lucy out. Now Gajeel's is a little questioned, but Loke is defiantly male. "Cana laughed as Gray slid into an empty spot beside Juvia.

"Thank you Cana." The orange haired man Loke said before turning to Gray, "Nice to meet you man. We needed a little more masculinity."

Gray just rolled his eyes, "I'm only here on orders from miss bossy boots over there." He nodded towards Cana and everyone laughed before resuming normal conversation. Taking this opportunity, Gray leaned towards Juvia, "Hey, listen. I'm sorry about that note before, and changing my mind about the seats." He whispered to her.

Juvia couldn't help but jump when she felt his warm breath against her ear, "N-no. I-its fine." She stuttered quickly.

"No, the brunette over there said it was really rude, and after thinking about it, it was." Gray moved away from her and looked at his hands in his lap. Juvia followed his gaze and saw his left index finger twitching while the rest of his hand clenched up, "You just remind me of someone." He finished quietly.

"Someone you lost?"

"Yeah." Gray agreed bitterly, not wanting Juvia to pry any further.

"Speaking of familiar faces!" Lucy said suddenly making Gray jump. _Crap, crap, crap._ He cursed to himself silently, "You look very familiar Gray. I can't quite place it though. Have we met before today?" _Yeah, yesterday._ Gray thought to himself.

He'd only been here less than a day and had he already been caught? This was not good. "I don't think we have. Maybe you saw me in passing once." Gray shrugged casually. It was a good thing he was so good at lying.

"Maybe." Lucy agreed. Beside her however, Natsu looked at Gray suspiciously.

"Problem?" Gray raised his eyebrow seeing Natsu's stare.

Natsu put his arm protectively around Lucy and pulled her close, his face twisting into a slightly smug look that read 'nope'. Scowling, Gray turned back to his food and made a metal note. Research Natsu Dragneel.

…

Letting out a groan of frustration, Gray raked his hand through his hair. Two weeks. He had been here for two week and still nothing. Leaning back into his chair Gray stared at his laptop before him. He had compiled a document of everyone he had met, and everything he could find out about them.

It began with Lucy Hart, aka Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Jude and the late Layla Heartfilia. It then went on with some basic information. Blonde hair, brown eyes, her height, weight, a quick description on her personality, likes and dislikes and then friends. Joined FA in year eight. Boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. Close friends, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Meldy Fernandes, Cana Alberona, Gajeel Redfox and Loke Leorke. Briefly dated Loke in year nine.

Levy McGarden. Quiet girl, prefers books over people. Suspected crush on Gajeel Redfox. Parents, father is a dentist and mother is a pharmacist. Nothing incriminating about her. But as Gray had discovered in his first week, Levy would be useful for getting information.

As was the next on the list. Cana Alberona. Daughter of Gildarts Clive and Cornelia Alberona (deceased). Raised by her mother until she passed away of cancer ten years ago. Moved in with her father Gildarts who wasn't aware of her existence. Has no reason to be suspected, too much of a loudmouth to have an ulterior motive.

Juvia Lockser, was still a mystery to Gray. Then again, she was a mystery to herself. No parents, no family, no history. Just Lucy, Levy, Meldy, Cana, Gajeel, Loke and Natsu. That was all she had. That and an unknown caretaker. She had to have someone paying her way through Fairy Academy, it wasn't a cheap school, and there had to be someone giving her money for food and clothes. Maybe they have something to do with his target, but Gray thought that it was highly unlikely.

Gajeel Redfox, as boring as his denied crush Levy. He was distant to most, and rude at times. His mother lived in Crocus and was apparently a member of the royal counsel, so he could have possible links to higher up places, but again, Gray deemed it unlikely. Gajeel was also had a black belt in karate, judo and jujitsu, so he wasn't one to be messed with.

Loke Leorke, ladies' man. Son of Lilica Leorke, father unknown. It was highly likely his mother didn't even know who fathered her son, she was notoriously someone who got around a lot. Loke seemed harmless, but not so harmless that he could be suspicious. Gray hadn't added any more information under Loke, finding out nothing useful about the flirt.

Natsu Dragneel. Lucy's boyfriend, adoptive son of Igneel Dragneel (deceased). Other than that, just like Juvia, he had no family. So again, just like Juvia, an unknown source was paying for his tuition, food and clothes. Maybe they could have had the same investor? Maybe Natsu had a larger inheritance from his late father than he let on. Gray was left puzzled with Natsu.

In truth, Gray was left puzzled with most of them. All except Meldy. Jellal had been careless, letting his little sister go through life with the same last name that he tainted. Meldy was his biggest suspect. The sweet little girl was the only one Gray had found so far that had a motive against Lucy, it was because of Lucy's father that Jellal was dead. He was the one that ordered the killing, and to Meldy who wouldn't be able to see her brother's own evil doings, would see the ones who killed Jellal as the truly evil one. Gray almost pitied the girl. Almost. She was the only one with a motive against Lucy and it's because of that she had shot to first on his suspect list.

But still, other than that. Nothing. He had no solid evidence that it was Meldy, he had nothing solid on anyone. So far, the only option Gray saw was to trail Lucy until someone pulled a gun on her, and then pull a gun on them. But if he waited for that it could be too late, Lucy could be dead on the ground before he knew what was happening. The Phantom may have been good, but he knew never to underestimate his opponent. Treat each opponent as if they are stronger than you, and then you will always overpower them. It was a simple philosophy _she_ had taught him. It was how she so easily took him down time after time, despite being so much smaller than him.

Maybe she taught him too well…

Closing down the document titled 'm th notes' Gray moved to shut his laptop down but froze seeing the background. It was taken by Juvia _._ She had caught up to him last Friday and claimed that since he was now one of their friends, she needed a picture of them together for her wall. Gray protested but that didn't stop her from pulling out her phone, wrapping her arm around his neck and snapping a picture of the two of them. He had asked that she delete it, but when he later found it in his inbox, he couldn't bring himself to deleting it. In the photo Gray didn't look all that impressed, but Juvia's bright smile made him wish he had smiled.

The door to his dorm was suddenly banged open and he quickly slammed his laptop shut.

"Chill man." Loke said holding his hands up in defence, "Hate to ruin your Friday night of you and your right hand."

"I'm left handed." Gray said but then he caught onto Loke's meaning, "Hey!" He shouted standing up quickly.

"I said chill." Loke laughed, "Anyway, I just came to make sure you didn't forget we're heading out for dinner and a movie tonight."

Gray groaned again and grabbed his coat, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Pushing Loke out of the doorway, Gray snatched up his keys and wallet also before running out of the room to catch up with Loke, Gajeel and Natsu.

They caught up with the girls who were impatiently waiting at the train station, all made up for a night on the town with friends. Natsu placed a kiss on Lucy's lips, whispering a few words to her that made her blush, Gajeel awkwardly gave Levy and compliment while Loke flirted with Cana, Juvia and Meldy.

"Keep off Meldy." Lucy laughed, resting her head against Natsu as he looped his arm over her shoulder, "She's taken."

"My beautiful tulip hath been stolen out from under me!" Loke said with a dramatic sigh. Meldy giggled and everyone saw she had her phone out again.

"When are we going to meet this mystery guy Mel?" Natsu asked making the pinkette go red with fury at the nickname.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, throwing her purse to hit Natsu's arm that wasn't around Lucy.

"Besides." Cana said slyly, "You've already met him." When all of the boys gave her a confused look Cana just laughed and turned to the train track, "Oh! Trains here." She said changing the topic, and hopped on as soon as the doors slid open.

Gray couldn't help but notice Juvia. The only word he could find to describe her was dazzling, and that didn't even cut it. He smiled slightly to her, turning her cheeks pink. Casually, he shoved his hands into his pocket, pretending he hadn't just been staring at the bluenette or at least that it wasn't a big deal.

His hand froze when he felt a lump at his side, reminding him why he was here. He was here to kill someone, and for all he knew it could be one of the people around him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he began to follow them onto the train, only to stop for half a second when he saw Meldy's glare. He knew that glare. It was the same glare he gave _her_ when they met _._

Again, his eyes found their way to Juvia. She was so cheerful, so full of light, of hope. He wasn't going to put out Juvia's light like he had done to _hers_. No way in hell.

 **Jellal and Siegrain for the purpose of this are two different people. I might make them cousins. I'll see how I feel later. I just wanted to give Ultear Meldy but I already had Meldy so I gave her Merida. And I needed a father, so low and behold Siegrain was added. As apitatoor will already know I have a thing for writing something and making you believe something and then turning it on its head. Like the blurb says, trust no one. Not even me.**

 **I'd love to hear some of your theories on this story. Like Gray missing for six months? Juvia's past? Who do you think Gray's target is? Meldy's boyfriend? Stuff like that. Please tell me anything that comes to your mind. Blab it out like I'm doing with this story and this bit right now. Don't think, just type! That's my motto as of five words ago.**


	3. Rain

**And here is something I didn't expect. Another chapter of Phantom! Hope you enjoy.**

 _Survival. That was the only thing on his mind. Any idiot could see that survival was the most important thing now. He blundered around the colourless walls, stumbling over empty boxes trying to find a way out._

 _"Survival is the first instinct of any animal." A man with dark red hair observed, "This one however…" He noticed on the screen as the subject who had been deprived of food and drink found a few scraps from the almost empty crates and ripped a pipe from the wall, using an old container he found to fill with water, "Thinks of more than escaping to live."_

 _"He uses the resources around him in a remarkable way. He listened to the walls and found running water." A woman agreed in a monotone voice._

 _"Scarlet." Another man, this one was taller than them all, with blue hair._

 _"Yes?" The fourth one in the room, a woman with scarlet hair answered._

 _"I didn't think you had any interest in our workings here." The blue haired man inquired._

 _"I don't." Scarlet said simply, "But Jude does. Whether you like to admit it or not, we all work for him and he is the one funding this operation. I am merely a third party to observe."_

 _Turning back to the screen, the subject had begun adventuring through the compound which seemed to have no end. Coming to a set of double doors he roughly shoved them in an attempt to open them. When they didn't open he pulled. Again, they refused to budge. The door was locked, so one could only assume that it was the way out._

 _"I'd say it's about time for you to appear Phantom." The first man said, "But. Show some restraint."_

 _The monotone woman merely picked her weapon up from the table and nodded, "Yes. Master." And with that she left the room._

 _When he was faced with her, she wore a pale mask, with two red marks from the eyeholes. She raised her gun and shot three times, all missing, but making him break out into a sprint. He snatched up a broken half pipe, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He was going to die, but he wasn't going to down without a fight._

 _Suddenly, they found themselves in a large open room, chains, boxes and high rails all around them. She pulled his gun on him once more but this time he managed to knock it from her hands. He turned the gun this time against her, but when he pulled the trigger it clicked. She was bluffing. The gun was empty. Tossing it aside, he pulled his half pipe up again, only to be defending himself against two quick daggers._

 _Using the pipe as a block method, he managed to tangle one of her arms up in it, giving him a chance to steal one of the daggers._

 _She swiped at him just as he pulled again, nicking his arm, just enough to draw blood. He didn't flinch._

 _"What is this?" He asked, finally someone was here to give him some answers, even if she was trying to kill him._

 _"You have to come at me with all you've got if you don't want to die." She replied simply. His eyes lowered and she could see it in his eyes. His memories were taken from him, he didn't know who he was, if he had any family, or anyone to live for. He was contemplating if fighting was even worth it for an empty life._

 _"Very well." He seemed to have come to a conclusion with the internal battle within himself. He charged towards her, swinging the knife at her like a madman. He was sloppy, but if she wasn't careful she could be diced into little bits. The knife was easily knocked from his hand however and he kicked at her wrist, attempting to make her lose hers as well._

 _Even with her knife still in her hand however, he fought her. A sharp jab to his neck broke his adrenaline rush and she kicked him back to the wall. She counted._

 _One._

 _He began the struggle to stand, his torn shirt now wrapped around his left hand. She twirled her knife in her hand and raised it to end him._

 _Two._

 _Her hand fell and he caught the blade with his left hand, knocking her to the ground in one swift motion. He took the knife and slashed it across her._

 _Three._

 _The two lay there. Waiting. No more blood spilt, however, half of her mask split and slid from her face, revealing to him bright blue eyes he wound never forget._

…

She awoke from her dream with a sharp breath, and almost head-butted Meldy in the process.

"Hey. It's okay." Meldy said seeing Juvia now awake, pulling the blue haired girl into her arms, "The faceless man again?"

Juvia shook her head against Meldy, "I-I was the faceless man." She croaked, "I-I…" Her voice broke as she began to cry into Meldy's arms.

Holding her friend close, Meldy gently began to brush her tangled blue locks and rocked her back and forth, "Shh. It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"This time -hic- is felt more real." Juvia began to hiccup from her tears.

"You always have had a vivid imagination." Meldy laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is different." Juvia insisted.

"Well you're here now, this is who you are, and no matter who you were you will always be my big sister."

At Meldy's words, Juvia did her best to calm down. A few shaky breaths later, Juvia had managed to stop her tears, but neither let each other go, "What's the time?" Juvia asked in a small voice.

"Ten."

"Ten!?" Juvia jumped up from her bed, almost knocking Meldy off in the process, "What the hell are we still-" Juvia stopped when she remembered, "Its Saturday…" Juvia groaned and flopped down onto the bed.

"Did you have a fun with Gray last night?" Meldy giggled, jabbing Juvia's side.

"He was… nice and…" Juvia rolled over onto her stomach and began to mumble incoherent things into the pillow.

"No, don't do that to me!" Meldy attempted to roll Juvia over so she could hear what the blunette was saying. She gave up however when her phone went off and she tripped off of Juvia's bed to reach it at her own beside.

"You're an idiot." Juvia laughed rolling back over, just in time to see Meldy's face light up with joy, "I take it you will be ditching us today?"

"Tonight." She corrected tossing her phone at Juvia so she could read the message, "Agh! I don't know what to wear!" Meldy hopped up from the floor and began to rummage through her wardrobe.

"This sounds like the equivalent of Netflix and chill." Juvia laughed.

"I'm not that easy! Besides, we're not going that far." Meldy blushed.

"I'm sure if you wore trackies, and maybe a crop you would be fine." Juvia said joining Meldy at her wardrobe.

"Tra-"

"Sweat pants, track pants, I don't know what you people call 'em." Juvia filled in without letting Meldy finish her question.

"But, I can't just wear that!"

"Try it on and if you can't pull it off I will let you pick something else for tonight. Or I will call in the cavalry."

Meldy groaned and rolled her head around, "Fine. But later when it is actually time to get ready. Lucy texted me before and said we're going skating."

"Skating? Where?"

…

"You're kidding me right?" Gray asked as Loke clapped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to boarding school and limited funds." Loke laughed as he entered the fenced off tennis court, that also doubled as a netball and basketball court. Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel were already lacing up their skates, at least Lucy, Levy and Natsu where, while Levy multitasked in attempting to persuade Gajeel. Every time they did this Gajeel would refuse, only eventually put on his own skates due to Levy's puppy eyes.

Gray needed to get out of here. There was only so much of their childish behaviour he could put up with.

"I am not skating." Gray declared folding his arms, "It's stupid."

"Wait 'till you see us playing netball." Loke called.

"Really? Netball?" Gray called back, making his way over to them reluctantly.

"The girls couldn't understand basketball." Gajeel filled in.

"And tennis was too dangerous." Lucy added.

"You can finally even up the boy's team." Levy said handing him a pair of skates.

"What the hell are you talking about? There's four guys here and two girls."

Almost as if they were waiting for a chance to prove Gray wrong, Meldy and Juvia showed up, each carrying their own brightly coloured skates, "Sorry we're late, Juvia slept in!" Meldy apologised.

"I wasn't the one that spent half an hour trying to pick something to wear on her date tonight." Juvia retorted.

"Oh, date? Where's he taking you?" Lucy giggled as Natsu held onto her shoulders, trying to keep himself upright.

"He's making me dinner and we're gonna watch movies." Meldy said shyly, "Nothing dirty!" She then shouted to Juvia as if knowing what the blue haired girl was thinking.

"I didn't say anything." Juvia held her hands up in defence.

"When are we going to get to meet the man who stole your heart my dear?" Loke asked, looping his arm around Meldy's shoulders.

"You all already have." She replied simply, wriggling out from under his arm to put her bright pink skates on.

"Are you going to skate Gray?" Juvia asked him shyly as she came to stand beside the raven haired man who was staring at his skates.

"It wasn't exactly how I was planning on spending my Saturday morning…" He trailed off as he glanced around and saw how cute she looked. Meldy must have gotten to her hair because instead of the pony tail she usually wore at school, her hair had been tied in two adorable pig tails on the side of her head. When she looked up and gave him a small sad smile, he felt his heart melt. Oh how she reminded him of _her_. "But, if it evens out the teams I guess I'll have to." He finished quickly.

His words made her eyes light up with excitement and she squeezed his arm in a tight hug before joining Meldy on the ground, putting on her bright blue skates.

Now he'd done it, now he had to participate in this childish game. Sitting down her pulled on the black skates Levy handed him, which surprisingly fit like they were his own.

"Wait, where's Cana?" He couldn't help but ask. He knew someone was missing.

"Cana is hung-over. That girl is lucky she has a dorm room to herself." Lucy said as the girls took one end and the boys took to the other end of the court.

"Okay rules are simple." Meldy began, "This isn't your average game of netball, but it has the basic rules. When you have the ball you cannot move with it. You cannot hold it for more than five seconds either. Only two members from each team are allowed inside the goal circle at a time, shoot the ball through the hoop to gain a point. Whichever team knocks the ball out of the court, the other team throws it in. Once the point is scored one person from each team goes to the centre circle and the team that DID NOT get the last point, starts. No one else is allowed in the centre court until the ball is passed for the first time."

"And you cannot throw the ball over a third. It has to be touched in the centre third before moving on to either of the goal ends." Levy said, looking straight at Gajeel.

"I thought she said this was simple." Gray whispered to Loke.

"It is." He laughed at him.

"Other than that. Violence is allowed, but you cannot steal the ball from someone and you have to stand three feet from the person shooting." Lucy finished.

"Wait, how the hell are we meant to stop when we have the ball? We're wearing skates!" Gray said urgently.

"That's the fun in it." Juvia winked as they took their starting positions.

As it turned out, Gray actually had fun. At first he was a little hesitant about the violence is allowed rule, but once Meldy shoved him out of the way to intercept an oncoming pass from Natsu he finally got the hang of the rough game. At one point, Gray accidentally crashed into Juvia whist getting into position, knocking the two of them over.

Gray began to push himself up, "S-sorry about-" Juvia was frozen under him, bright blue eyes wide and Gray froze also. This was so familiar, and by the look in her eyes she seemed to have been remembering too.

"Gray!" He heard his brother shout from the outside of the court, "We have a hands off policy at this school." Gray's eyes snapped down to his hand and realized Juvia's eyes weren't wide with familiarity, but with shock. While attempting to get up, Gray must have grabbed her without realizing it because now, his hand rested against her chest.

He quickly jumped up, only to fall back on his ass from his skates, at least he wasn't groping Juvia now. Everyone but Juvia began to laugh at him, even Lyon.

"What are you doing here? It's Saturday, don't' you have a life?" Gray shouted back at the teacher.

"I do." Lyon responded calmly, "But I was on detention duty today. I've just finished up and I was on my way back to my car when I saw you violating Miss Juvy." Juvia visibly flinched at the nickname.

Meldy and Lucy assisted Juvia to her feet, and Lyon's smile turned from smug to sweet as he redirected it to the girls' way.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go." He said before leaving.

"Jackass." Gray muttered as he managed to get to his feet.

"I do see how you're related though." Natsu said blankly.

"You wanna go hot-head?" Gray snapped at him.

"Look who's talking." Natsu laughed.

"Can we please calm down and get back to our game?" Lucy said stepping between the two before they broke out into a fight.

"Fine." Gray turned away only to be faced with Juvia, her face still bright red as she nervously stumbled over her words of apology.

She reminded him so much of _her_ but at the same time, they were like two completely different people. Juvia was shy but quickly broke through that and suddenly became cheerful and bright in an instant. Completely different to _her._ When they first met she was silent, only speaking when she needed to, she was like a robot. But as time went by, his free will and desire to know of his past rubbed off on her, she became less of a robot and more human. For a time, she and Juvia were so much alike, bright and cheerful, but only around him. And then, she went away, his beautiful Rain, she was gone, and it was all his fault.

…

Meldy tilted her head to the side as she held up two dresses to herself in the mirror.

"The cavalry has arrived." Cana declared as she, Lucy and Juvia burst into her dorm room.

"It seems you're over your hangover. But where's Levy?" Meldy asked noticing someone once again missing.

"Tutoring Gajeel." Lucy said as they all dropped down on Juvia's bed.

"What do you think?" Meldy said turning again to face them, "Brown." She held the brown one up, "Blue." She held the blue dress up against her. When no one responded she did it again, "Blue. Brown."

"Red." Cana said calmly.

"Yes!" Lucy agreed, more enthused, "Defiantly red for you Meldy."

"Red? Really?" Meldy sighed, pulling at her long pink hair, "I've already got pink in my hair, do you really think red?"

"I don't think that matters." Juvia said pulling her knees close to her chest.

"Coming from Little Miss Blue." Meldy poked fun at Juvia, even with her blue locks, Juvia wasn't afraid to even wear all blue at times.

Juvia just pulled her knees closer to her chest, "Don't take that to heart Juvia." Lucy said kindly wrapping her arms around the girl. Ever since the incident on the netball court with Gray, Juvia had closed herself up and wouldn't even speak a word of Gray, which was unusual since for the past two weeks she had done nothing but talk about him.

"It's okay Lucy. I suggested earlier she wear trackies and a crop top, and she didn't really like that idea. I guess this is payback." Juvia said quietly.

"I'm starting to like that idea though." Meldy admitted, "Change the sweat pants however for jeans, and the crop for an actual shirt."

"Red." Cana insisted, "Trust me. You look hot in red."

Meldy rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back her laugh, "Thanks Cana." Said brunette got up and grabbed a loose red tank with a low cut and tossed it at Meldy, "Oh his totally doesn't scream 'easy'." Meldy rolled her eyes.

"I thought that's what we were going for." Cana said pretending to sound confused.

Lucy laughed, "It's your own fault Meldy for owning it."

"I have a pink cami you can wear under it." Juvia said quietly, still resting her chin on her knees.

"Oh yes." Cana clicked her fingers and began going through Juvia's wardrobe before tossing the camisole at Meldy.

"Just make sure he doesn't rip it." Juvia smiled a little at her joke.

"He's not an animal!" Meldy shouted, her face now matching her hair.

"How would you know?" Lucy winked, "You said you hadn't gone that far yet."

"You're all impossible!" Meldy shouted getting changed. She pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail before grabbing her black jacket, "I've gotta go otherwise I'll miss the train." She said quickly running out of the dorm.

"She really doesn't know what she's getting into does she?" Lucy sighed, "He's older than her and no doubt more experienced. He'll want more soon, and if she refuses he will most likely break her heart."

"Have a little faith in the guy Luce. Not all of us can have the angel that is Natsu." Cana teased.

"He is pretty great isn't he?" Lucy sighed happily.

"And Juvia here has decided the man for her is Elsa himself." Cana laughed. When Juvia looked at her a little confused Cana then realised how she must feel when they looked at her funny for saying something, "From Frozen. Queen Elsa. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show?"

"Yes I know who Elsa is." Juvia sighed, "I just don't get the joke." She admitted.

"Are you dense?" Cana shook her head, "Gray Fullbuster is the definition of the ice queen herself."

"I'm not going after Gray, he's just…"

"Really cute?" Lucy offered.

"A walking hunk of contradicting man candy?" Cana then added in.

"Really familiar." Juvia finished looking down at her toes, "When he fell on me before, I felt like I had been in that position before." Juvia then thought back to her dream, maybe that was why it was like it had happened before, because of her dream.

"You must have been a naughty girl in your past." Cana teased only for Lucy to poke her arm roughly.

"I highly doubt that Cana." Lucy said turning back to Juvia, "You don't have any clue on your past?"

Juvia shook her head, "No, the closest thing I even have to someone who might know is the person who is paying me through school, and topping up my bank account each month."

"Creepy." Cana said lowly.

"I feel bad though. I feel like I need to get a job and pay them back, but I don't even know if they're a boy or girl."

Lucy checked the time on her phone, "Its six, how about we head to the dining hall and grab some dinner so we can get in on dessert early."

"I'm not really hungry, you two go ahead though. I need to start my hospitality assignment." Juvia said holding her knees closer to her chest.

"Alright, we'll grab you a wrap or something." Lucy said grabbing Cana and both left Juvia alone hesitantly.

Once they were gone, Juvia pulled open and stared for what seemed like forever at her background. It was on a slideshow of pictures she had taken with friends. It flashed through images of her and Meldy, her and Lucy, Cana, Loke, Gajeel, Levy, even some with Natsu, and then the one picture of her with Gray. She smiled at it fondly before it flipped through to the next image once again and she just let it play through.

Finally she opened a word document and pulled her task sheet out from under her bed and made an attempt to start. She had a good rhythm going when the door to her room swung open and she didn't bother to even look up.

"You're back early." She said assuming it was Meldy, "Didn't things go well with Ly-?" She stopped herself when the weight of her bed shifted under a weight that was much larger than Meldy's.

"Things didn't go well with who?" A deep voice asked. Her eyes snapped up and she saw Gray sitting there with an amused look on his face.

"N-nobody." She stuttered quickly, "Sorry I thought you were Meldy."

"Damn, you almost exposed mystery boy to me." He laughed holding out something wrapped in paper for her. Out of everyone that Meldy didn't want to know who 'mystery boy' is, Gray was at the top of the list.

"Thanks, did Lucy and Cana send you?" She asked when she saw it was a chicken and salad wrap.

"Nope, when I saw them come in I grabbed another wrap and came over here on my own accord." He said sounding indifferent as he unwrapped his own dinner.

"You didn't have to Gray." Juvia said looking down to the food in her lap, her hair curtaining over her face to cover her pink cheeks.

"Stop thanking me and eat up." He mumbled with a mouthful of food.

Nodding thankfully, Juvia began to eat her wrap. She wasn't exactly a fan of the salad wraps, but he didn't need to know that, if she did mention it she would sound ungrateful.

"How did you even get in here?" Juvia asked, not wanting to eat in silence.

"Walked through the front door and up the stairs. You do realize the only place dormos are patrolling is middle dorm, right? They hardly ever come up here, especially during dinner."

"You do your research."

Gray laughed, "You have no idea."

When the two were finished with their dinner, Gray put the rubbish aside to take out later and they began to play snap. As it turned out, Juvia was a little too excited when it came to snap, as Gray learned the hard way when she slapped her hand down on top of his. Shouting at the top of her lungs, "SNAP!"

"My hand was there first." He said calmly, pulling his hand back out from under hers, taking the pile of cards with him.

"How did you win that?" She wined and he laughed, she may have been very enthusiastic, but she wasn't fast enough for Gray's honed reflexes.

"Magic." Gray said mysteriously, flipping one card between his fingers, trying to make it disappear like magicians, only to have it bend sadly between his fingers.

Juvia giggled and the two continued their game. She didn't care if Gray was only doing this to cheer her up, because it worked. She forgot about any uncertainty she had today, it didn't matter to her now who she was before, this is who she is now, and that's all that mattered.

 **Since Juvia and Gray understand each other's language for those who do not understand here are some definitions.**

 **IPT (From last chapter) - Information Processing and Technology it deals with all the funky side of computers like coding and building programs. For exam last term I had to create a working system that would run a restaurant.**

 **Dormo(s) - Are the adults who enforce laws in dorms some female ones are also known as matrons I don't know what else they are referred to as. For example (for those who have seen the OVA) Hilda is a dormo.**

 **If there are other words I have missed please feel free to ask for clarification.**


	4. Phantom at the Opera

**Enjoy the Christmas present! Three days left here! Well tomorrow is the 23rd so I don't know how you count it since its 9pm now. Haha if anyone here has read my story Last Man Standing, check there on Christmas day/eve I might have a Christmas chapter up there. Maybe, who knows how much time I have.**

 **Anyway. Onward!**

Gray drummed his fingers on the desk as he stared once again at his laptop screen. Still, he had nothing.

At the moment the bright and bubbly Meldy was at the top of his list, but the night before when he was in her dorm room with Juvia, he couldn't find anything. He smiled at the memory of the night before. They had played cards for a while, until Juvia pulled her computer out and they watched a movie, cuddled up on her bed. 10 Things I Hate About You. Gray remembered his sister forcing him to watch that movie years ago, but never did he expect anyone to cry during that movie. Along with Kat on the screen, Juvia had also bawled her eyes out. He wanted to roll his eyes at her, but instead he wrapped his arms around her and let her lean against his chest.

Not long after that, she had fallen asleep. Gray tucked her in and then raided Meldy's side of the room. Surprisingly enough, it was nearly eleven and the pink haired girl hadn't come back yet. Gray sighed, sat up in his chair, and began to add information to Meldy. He hated to write it but he knew he had to.

 _'Meldy Fernandez. Dating Lyon Vastia.'_ Gray hesitated over the keyboard as he stared at the new addition. He hoped that idiot knew what he was doing, dating a student and a possible killer no less.

His phone went off snapping him from his thoughts. Picking it up, he glanced at the screen. One message from Lyon twenty minutes ago, and one from Red, less than a minute ago. He read Lyon's first, _'Dinner at Mums. Look nice. I'll pick you up at five.'_ rolling his eyes he then opened the one from Red, aka Erza Scarlet. _'I have a job for you. It's quick, you'll be back before school tomorrow. I'm out front Storm.'_ Storm… he knew that name, people rarely used it anymore, most calling him Phantom. He even still remembered who gave it to him.

…

 _The woman before him, stood rigid and still. There was no visible emotion on her face which set him on edge. They were back in the room he had woken up in, a small room with a prison like bed, a dirty mirror, and a set of shelves._

 _"Who are you?" He asked hunching over on the bed, still keeping his eyes on the emotionless woman._

 _"I am me. Who else can I be?" She responded. She even sounded emotionless._

 _"No, I mean your name."_

 _"I do not have a name. People refer to me as Phantom, but that is just a title."_

 _"Well I can't just call you Phantom, I'd like a real name." He demanded, and she stayed silent, "If you're not going to tell me who you are." He paused for a second, looking at his hands, "Could you tell me who I am?"_

 _"I do not know that. But that does not matter anymore. Who you were is gone now." He looked up and saw her staring at him, "You are now a killer."_

 _"What?" He shouted, shooting from the bed, towering over her now, "What if I don't want to be?"_

 _"Then you will die." His muscles relaxed, but he didn't feel any more relaxed, "You are now a part of this world. You will kill, or be killed."_

 _"What if I killed you right now?" He threatened, "Who would be around to kill me?"_

 _"If you kill me, then you will surely die."_

 _She then turned from the room, silently beckoning him to come with her. She led him to the double doors which he had attempted to open earlier before she began chasing him, "No good. They're-" He stopped talking when she easily pushed them open, "Locked…" He finished. Just as he expected, those doors led to the outside world. However, all that was around them was desert. Even if he made a break for it, he would surely die before making it back to civilization._

 _"You will be with me at all times, and you will follow every order I give you." She ordered handing him a pile of clothes._

 _For days he trained, Phantom always watching from not too far away, but it wasn't until the day he learned to use a gun, he finally realised he was stuck._

 _They were around the back of the small building, where bricks were scattered all over. Some were chipped, some were cracked in half and some were still lucky enough to be whole. After standing some up on fence posts, oil drums and boxes, she returned to him, handing him a gun._

 _"Don't put your finger on the trigger until you're ready to fire." She instructed, helping him get into a proper stance with both hands on the gun, "Don't focus on your shoulders, or your arms. Focus on the fingers that hold the gun. Aim by looking through the notch in the rear side." In the past, he was sure he would have felt uncomfortable with having someone this close to him, or maybe he wouldn't. He honestly couldn't remember. Then again, he couldn't remember anything before a few days ago._

 _When he was ready. He shot. Knocking a brick to the ground, cracking it on contact. He then shot the other five._

 _"Good. From this distance you shouldn't miss. Once you can do that, we'll work on your speed."_

 _She took the gun from and loaded it herself, before shooting another five down, without so much as blinking._

 _"Your goal is six shots in four seconds."_

 _There were over a hundred shells on the ground when she spoke again._

 _"If names are so important to you, Master calls me Rain."_

 _"Rain…" He tested. It wasn't exactly a name, but it was more of a name than Phantom._

 _"Yes. Then if I am Rain, you are what comes next. Storm. You will answer to that name. That is you who are now." From then on, that was how he was referred to, he was now Storm._

 _…_

Opening up Lyon's message once again, Gray replied, _'Sorry. Busy.'_ and then he changed.

As he was walking across the school grounds to the car park, he passed Cana and Lucy. He gave the two a friendly smile and a nod before continuing on his way.

"Woof." Cana said to Lucy as she began fanning herself, watching Gray leave, "That man should dress more like that every day." Lucy rolled her eyes, but looked again at Gray. She couldn't help but think that he looked familiar. He wore a dark pair of dress pants, a loose near white turtle neck and a black jacket with the collar flipped up. On the outside of his turtle neck, his silver cross chain which he usually kept hidden under his clothes was now fully exposed.

Gray thought to himself, this wasn't how Gray Fullbuster dressed. This was how Phantom dressed. Just as she promised, Erza was out in the school car park, leaning up against her red sports car, her tight blouse threatening to burst at any moment, "Phantom." She greeted him when he was closer.

"It's Gray here."

"Apologies."

"Are you driving or am I?" Gray asked wanting to get the job over and done with.

"You can drive me." Erza said, tossing him the keys with a sly grin.

"So where are we going?" He asked sliding into the driver's seat as Erza slid into the passenger's side.

She turned to him with a playful smile, "I was thinking you owe me a date at the opera."

…

It took all of Lyon's strength not to call his brother and scream at him for blowing his mother off, "What's wrong?" Meldy asked looking away from the TV and up to Lyon from his lap.

"Stupid brother. Are you guys meant to be doing anything tonight?" He asked running his hand up and down her arm.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Because we're meant to go to dinner at Mum's and he says he's busy." Meldy shrugged and rolled back onto her side to return to the TV. After a few minutes of thinking, Lyon put his phone aside and leant over to obstruct Meldy's view, "Hey, do you want to come to dinner tonight?"

"And meet your Mum? Aren't we meant to, you know?"

"Yeah, but I was meant to bring Gray and the next person my Mum would want to see would be the woman I'm dating."

"Sorry hun." Meldy said quickly pressing her lips against his, "Juvia is getting worried that I'm not showing up. I think she thinks you're keeping me here against my own will. Maybe another time."

Lyon groaned and leant over completely squishing her, "You suck." he mumbled against his own leg.

"Love you too." She giggled patting his head before trying to shove him off of her, "You're suffocating me." She wheezed.

"I'm not that heavy." Lyon laughed sitting back up and poking her in the sides making her squirm, "Oh, ticklish are we?" He teased and began tickling her sides.

"Don't-ahh! Lyon! Stop!" Meldy squealed as she twisted and turned trying to squirm out of Lyon's hands, but over her squealing she was laughing and tears were filling the corners of her eyes. However Lyon continued to tickle her with no mercy. "No! Please! Stop!" Meldy cried now trying to push his hands off of her. Her pleas filled Lyon's ears, and he didn't hear his front door shutting downstairs.

The two soon fell on the floor, Meldy in an attempt to escape from Lyon had dragged him down with her. He quickly stopped after that and began to push himself up, only to stop, smiling down at the beautiful girl beneath him.

It wasn't until he heard, "Uncle Lyon!" Being shouted up the stairs that he quickly rolled off of Meldy and helped her up.

"Merida?" He asked in confusion just as his little niece's dark hair popped up at the top of the stairs, "What are you doing here? Where's Mummy?" He asked going over to the little girl and picking her up. Merida grabbed at her uncles face, giggling as she pulled it into different shapes.

"She's here." He heard his sister Ultear call as she climbed the stairs, "She ran inside and slammed the front door shut on me before I even had a chance to get to the door." Similar to her daughter's, Ultear also had dark hair and pale skin, however Merida's had a slight blue hue to it, from her father.

At the sight of Lyon's sister, Meldy froze and one thing was running through her mind. _Crap, crap, crap._ She repeated to herself in her head, "Oh I didn't know you had company." Ultear said smirking over at Meldy who stood awkwardly to the side.

"Yeah well I didn't know you had invited yourself over." Lyon grumbled and for a moment, Meldy saw a similarity in Lyon that Gray had as well and smiled a little.

"Don't be so sour." Merida pouted, still trying to twist Lyon's face.

"You're too smart for a two year old. You know that?" Lyon pouted, moving Merida's hands from his face.

"Ultear Milkovich, Lyon's older sister." Ultear introduced herself, holding her hand out for Meldy. Panic ensured Meldy's face as she looked over at Lyon for answers.

"Meldy Fernandes, Lyon's-"

"Student." Lyon butted in, "We were doing some tutoring."

Ultear looked suspicious at the two, but let it slide, "Well I hope he isn't teaching you any bad habits like he is Merida." She said taking Merida off of Lyon.

"Before you start making fun of me, can you please tell me why you broke into my house?" Lyon said, visibly irritated.

"I didn't break in, the front door was unlocked."

"Beside the point."

"Merida got something for Mum but she left it here last time she was here." Ultear explained.

"Well her room is down the hall, go check there." Lyon instructed, pointing down the hall behind him, trying to get rid of his sister.

"I think I know where it is." Ultear said walking past Lyon and down the hall.

"So…" Meldy drawled out as Lyon let out a heavy sigh, "Tutor?"

"Yeah, let's hope she doesn't notice the lack of books."

"Or the fact I'm…" She trailed off tugging at the collar of the blue and yellow shirt of Lyon's which she had slept in the night before along with a pair of his track pants.

"Crap!" Lyon cursed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well if she's anything like you or Gray she won't notice." Meldy teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lyon snapped.

"Your niece has her own room at your place?" Meldy asked casually flipping the conversation.

Lyon's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything about the conversation change, "Yeah, not too long ago Ultear went through a little… trouble, and Merida lived with me so she got her own room. She comes and stays also from time to time so-"

"That bright pink room I saw." Meldy said remembering the night before when she tried to find the guest room she had instead walked into a room full of pink and purple except for the walls.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for pink." Lyon held out his hands and shrugged.

"Smooth." Meldy rolled her eyes.

"You give him too much credit." Ultear said standing behind Lyon, her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"Busted?" Lyon wasn't game to face Ultear. His face scrunched up and Meldy couldn't help but giggle at the pained look on his face.

"You have no idea." Lyon could feel Ultear glaring a hold in the back of his head. Her expression softened when she looked up at Meldy, "It was nice meeting you Meldy. You seem like a nice kid, but seriously think about what you're doing." Stepping closer to Lyon she grabbed him by his shirt and forcibly spun him to face her, "And you." She hissed in his face lowly so Meldy couldn't hear, "Are going to get an earful tonight when Mum finds out."

Lyon winced but didn't say anything back as Ultear let him go and called out to Merida, "No!" The little girl shouted from her room.

"Merida stop messing around and get out here now!" Ultear shouted marching back down the hall.

"I should get going…" Meldy said feeling a little ashamed as she focused on the floor.

Stepping forward, Lyon touched her cheek to get her to look up at him, "They won't tell anyone. Believe me."

"But maybe Ultear is right. I need to think about if I'm doing the right thing. Even Cana, Lucy, Juvia and Levy think this is a bad idea." Meldy said hesitantly, feeling tears in her eyes.

"You know what? They're probably right." Lyon agreed making Meldy's heart drop, "But I don't care and neither should you. Because all that matters is whether we want to be together. I know I do. But if you're having second thoughts…"

Meldy let out a short half laugh half sob, "You're so cheesy."

"Is that a yes?" Lyon concluded a little sadly.

"No. It means you're right." Meldy wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

Lyon laughed and returned her embrace, kissing her forehead lightly before resting his head on hers, "I think you're the only person who would admit that."

"Well don't' get used to it."

Ultear stepped out of Merida's room with a struggling two year old in one arm and what they came for in the other arm. She stopped and smiled as she watched Lyon convince Meldy not to leave and quickly shushed Merida so she didn't interrupt them.

Although she thought there were plenty of other women that were much less inappropriate for her brother to date, she quickly realized that there was probably no other woman that Lyon would want. Within five minutes of knowing about her, Ultear could tell that the teacher-student relationship didn't bother either of them, and if any of them were going to be happy, Lyon was most likely the one to do anything to get it. Then again, she felt like she didn't even know her little brother. It had only been two years since she last saw him, but he was a complete stranger to her now.

After letting the couple embrace for a few minutes, Ultear decided to interrupt, "Hate to interrupt, but I will be seeing you and Gray tonight?" Ultear asked as she made her way to the stairs again.

"Actually." Lyon stepped beside Meldy, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Gray texted me and said he's busy. I don't think I'll be able to break into his dorm and drag him out by force tonight. Maybe next time we take him by surprise rather than giving him a chance to make other plans."

Ultear sighed and shook her head, "Mum really won't be happy then. Hey why don't your bring Meldy?" Ultear suggested frowning as Merida began to struggle from her grip again.

"Why is it that your family thinks so much alike?" Meldy couldn't help but observe.

"You don't really have an excuse now. Gray ditched, and Ultear already knows about you." Lyon argued.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Like I said Juvia is worried about me." Meldy looked at Ultear apologetically.

"Next time." It was more a demand from the dark haired woman rather than a suggestion.

"Of course." Meldy smiled. She wanted to stay in Ultear's good graces if she was going to be with Lyon.

"I'll see you tonight then Lyon. And I'll see you another time." Ultear said just as Merida managed to break free from her grasp.

"Bye Uncle Lyon." Merida said hugging his leg.

"See you tonight kid." He said patting her hair. Merida looked up at Meldy with a cute smile and waved before rushing down the stairs, Ultear not too far behind.

Once they were gone Meldy began making her way towards the spare bedroom where her clothes were, "Where do you think you're going?" Lyon asked grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him.

"To get changed so I can head back to my dorm." Meldy explained simply.

"Twenty more minutes." He bargained, pushing her hair back.

"Fifteen." She offered.

"Twenty five."

"Ten."

"An hour." He held her face in his hands and began to lean down closer to her.

"You don't understand how bargaining works do you?" Meldy whispered when his lips got closer to hers.

"An hour and a half." Lyon continued.

"You'll be late for dinner." She still however wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him to come closer.

"I've never been one for being on time." And he closed the gap.

…

Gray was growing impatient. The show had already gone for two hours and still Erza hadn't given him the signal and his leg had gone numb. He shook his leg before jabbing it a few times trying to wake it up before he peeped through the scope to make sure he was still lined up with his target. He didn't know exactly who this guy was, it wasn't his business to know why, he just needed to know which one needed a bullet put between the eyes.

This one was apparently working with Jellal and the Phantom Master before they were both killed.

"I have a 3-0-8 calibre Remington for you." Erza explained to him not long after they left the school grounds, "The target is Vidaldus Taka. He will be seated in one of the balconies along with his wife Ikaruga. More information is in the folder. I want you to wear an ear piece. I will signal you through it when I want you to pull the trigger." Gray just nodded obediently, "Good."

Before the show had started Gray had positioned himself in the highest place possible, a small room full of old dusty furniture and musical instruments. Two of the lights were situated either side of him, blinding anyone from a chance to be able to see him.

He had found Vidaldus a long time ago and Erza knew. So all he had done for the past two hours was listen to people on the stage sing in some ungodly language he didn't even know existed until now. Either that or he just couldn't understand them over all the screaming and shouting known as opera singing.

 _"Don't put your finger on the trigger until you're ready to fire."_ Her words rung through his ears like they did every time he had to wait for a signal. His index finger danced around the trigger, never touching it as he grew more impatient by the second.

Every job he wanted to get over and done with as fast as possible. Every second spent here was another second lost trying to figure out who is after Lucy which was another second he had to spend at that godforsaken school near his brother and near his reminder of Rain. He wanted to be done with this job also so he could go back to his life, if you could even call it that. Having his family so close was painful, but it would be more painful to see them. He wanted to go back to Crocus, so he could forget once again about being Gray, and become the stoic Storm, become Phantom again. Nothing hurts when you're an emotionless killing machine. Nothing.

"Okay. Go." Erza's voice came through his ear. Without hesitation his finger touched the trigger and he fired. Panic quickly ensued, but only to those around Vidaldus. The performance went on and the rest of the crowd continued to watch, unaware of the assassination that just took place. Packing up the Remington, Gray also shoved the empty shell in his pocket before he casually made his way out.

He met Erza back down at her car, she was already seated in the passenger seat.

"Like I said. It would be a quick job." She said smugly as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"You sure took your time telling me to go." Gray grumbled as he sped off.

"I was enjoying the show."

…

It was late when he got back to Fairy Academy. Looking around at the empty school grounds, Gray suddenly became grateful that Erza had taken her time with telling him to shoot. If he had gotten back quickly he might have run into someone like Cana or Natsu. Shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked, he felt the bullet shell between his fingers.

He had almost made it back to the boy's dorm when he ran into one of the last people he would have expected. Well, there wasn't really a list of people that he would think to find out here, but he didn't expect to find Juvia sitting on a bench reading a book under one of the few outdoor lights that lit up the school dimly for the boarders to make their way around at night, even though they were encouraged not to.

"I was sure you had a nice comfy bed to do that. Or maybe even a common room. Or don't the girls have a common room." Gray said as he sat down beside her.

Juvia laughed and closed her book, pulling it close to her chest, "We do have a common room, and I do have a bed. It's not exactly comfortable but it gets the job done."

"Then why aren't you there?"

"Meldy needed some time alone, and the common room was too loud to read." Juvia explained simply.

"Trouble with mystery man?" Gray said curiously. He felt a little conflicted. Over the last few weeks Meldy wasn't exactly the nicest person to him, and she was at the top of his suspect list, but suddenly he felt protective of her, and wanted to bash in his brother's face if he had done anything to hurt her. It was either that or he was looking for an excuse to hit Lyon.

"I think so. But…" Juvia shrugged. Looking at Gray's attire, Juvia couldn't help but admire how good he looked, "Have you been out?"

"Yeah uh, dinner with the family." Gray lied. His stomach growled and he remembered that he hadn't actually eaten anything since lunch.

"Did you ever get around to the dinner part?" Juvia laughed as she heard his stomach grumbling.

"I didn't really eat. It's been a while since I've seen my Mum and sister." _And it will be a little while longer now until I see them. If ever._ He corrected in his mind.

"You should go find something. I don't think the dining hall is open anymore though." Juvia said tapping her fingers on her book, "But I'm sure we can find you something."

"It's fine. You don't have to help me Juvia." Gray said now wishing he had just kept on walking.

"But I do. You brought me food last night and cheered me up." Juvia said jumping off the bench and holding her hand out to him, "Now let me return the favour."

Looking at her hand, Gray frowned. He could find some chips or something in the common room fridge, but maybe he could accept someone else's help. Just this once, "I guess I don't have a choice do I?" He smiled up at her and took her hand.

The two went to check to see if the dining hall was open and in the distance Gray could hear the rumble of thunder of an incoming storm, and with storm, always came rain.

 **See what I did with the title? I couldn't help myself. I was watching Modern Family when did it.**

 **Now what flashback should we do next chapter? A little on Gray's past before he vanished? How he vanished? How he found his identity again? Or some more Rain and Storm? How Storm met Erza? How Erza got a Phantom all her own? Or none at all! Cast your votes my pretties.**

 **Lyredy happened because A. There isn't enough of it in this world and B. I need to get the fluff out of my system because Gruvia cannot happen yet.**


	5. Brother Help Me

_"Where you going?" Storm demanded when he saw Rain dressed… differently. It was the first morning she had let him sleep in since training began. Every other morning she had him up at dawn with a light, and somewhat healthy breakfast. The first time he saw the meals they were being given he was surprised. Storm figured that since he was basically a slave that would be how he was fed. But no, there was no dry bread and dirty water, no hard meats or bowls of over cooked rice. Surprisingly enough it was Rain who cooked the meals of fruits and vegetables and mouth-watering meats. It was far from five star, but that's what it felt like to Storm._

 _"Out." She replied in the robotic voice that was starting to get on Storm's nerves. When she felt him staring her down as she slung a bag over her shoulders she sighed. It was the closest to real emotions she had been for the last week, "I have an assignment. I will be back later. Take today off." She said before turning and leaving._

 _It was the first time that she had left since that day he woke up in the compound, and he wasn't exactly sure what he would do. Not long after Rain left him sitting on the side of his bed, he heard a car outside, leaving by the sound of it._

 _After an hour by himself, Storm was playing around with his gun when he heard a car pull up outside. He knew immediately this one wasn't Rain. Any idiot could tell the car outside just by the sound of it was a sports car._

 _He only turned when he heard heels clicking on the floor behind him. Storm was faced with a busty red head, who wore a tight skirt and low cut making jacket, "Don't mind me. Continue what you're doing." She said casually slipping off her sunglasses, "Maybe I should start with hello. I am Erza Scarlet."_

 _Watching her for only a second more, Storm then turned around again, cleaning the barrel of the gun with a soft cloth._

 _"Are you curious to know more than just my name?" The click of her heels grew slowly louder as she inched closer to him. Erza leant against the table he was currently working on, grabbing a worn metal tin with a green wrapping, "You've got to have some questions about the organisation that took you in. Eclipse?" She waited again for a reply, "I'm going to take your lack of reply as a yes. Eclipse in a work of no legal order, it aspires for a different kind of order. Its goal is to unify the underground world. Such a goal would have been laughable just a few years ago. But we now have something to make all of this possible." Storm felt hear lean in closer to him and he could feel hear breath on his ear, "I mean Phantom."_

 _Storm stiffened and Erza let out a short breathy laugh, "Yes, that is your instructor." Placing the cloth down, Storm then began to reassemble the gun, "The power of Phantom is… absolute. She eliminates her target without fail. Her sole existence gives Eclipse total confidence. It's the fear of her that keeps others from defying Eclipse. She is truly the most powerful assassin in the world."_

 _The gun clicked as Storm finished putting it back together, "Hold on." Placing the gun down, Storm still didn't look at Erza, "She's just someone like me that's being used by your people. We have no other choice to live like slaves."_

 _Placing her glasses down on the table, a grin crossed Erza's lips, "It's true we're forcing both of you to live this way. But you're not slaves. You have freedoms of which you are not aware." Finally, Storm turned to look at Erza with interest, "Like speed."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Though your path may be set, you can gain as much speed down that path as you wish. You just need the desire to progress. And if you're fast enough you might even reach the top." Grabbing her glasses once again, she slipped them over her eyes, "How you choose to get there is completely up to you." Pushing herself off of the table, she gave Storm one last glance, "Now don't ever think of yourself as a slave again. Act like a slave and that is how you will be treated." And Erza was gone._

…

Awkwardly, Gray fiddled with the book behind his back. Usually you would bring flowers to visit a grave, however a man visiting another man's grave, it didn't seem appropriate to Gray. During his morning spare, after tute to get his name marked off, Gray left the school grounds to visit the grave of a man he hadn't seen in a long time.

Placing the plastic covered book down at the base of the gravestone, beside a wilting flower, Gray then stood back, "Hey." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He really didn't know why he was here, but something that morning had made him want to talk to someone.

"I know we didn't exactly have the best relationship when you were alive. But… I don't actually know. Maybe seeing that book in a window a few days ago made me think of you. I knew you were reading the first one when you were alive, so I thought instead of flowers you might like the next one. If there is some afterlife or something maybe you could read it."

Taking a deep breath Gray looked around. Other than him there was only one other in the cemetery, an old man in the distance laying a bouquet of flowers for what was probably his wife.

"Maybe…" Gray began again, "Maybe it was a question I had on my mind ever since I got my memories back. What if I hadn't been a stubborn brat that day? If I had just done what she asked and gone to the store instead of pushing the job on to you would you still be alive? Would any of this ever have happened? I was always cold, and Lyon did joke that I had no heart, but maybe now he's right." Groaning Gray grabbed at his face, "All because I couldn't go to the fucking store!" He shouted catching the attention of the old man.

Ignoring him Gray sunk down to his knees, "There is only one positive thing to come out of that choice, one positive thing that is overshadowed by thousands of evil deeds. At least thanks to me, Rain is free of the former Phantom Master. Both of us. Although I'm still bound to the name, she's at least free."

Closing his eyes, Gray then lowered his head and touched the base of the gravestone, "I wish I had gotten to know you more before your life was cut short." Standing up, Gray nodded at the stone, "I know you're watching over the rest of the family, so please. Watch over me." He said in a strong voice, and turning to leave, "And please help me." He then added in a small voice.

…

Monday middle period, there was nothing Juvia hated more. Except for Wednesday mornings, Thursday afternoons and second period Friday. All of which she hated equally. Grumbling, she crashed her head into the keyboard of the computer a couple of times before sitting up to assess the damage. Nothing too bad, a few extra x's, v's, n's and b's but nothing she couldn't fix herself.

"You'll only make it worse by doing that. Remember last time?" Levy says from beside her.

"Yeah I changed the settings, turned the screen pink and deleted the tools bar." Juvia said remembering the last time she got angry at her assignment in IPT.

"And you had to wait for the IT guys to fix the computer, you were put an entire lesson behind in your assignment." Levy finished.

"Can't you at least help me?" Juvia pleaded. The only reason she hadn't failed this class was because of super genius Levy.

"Alright." Levy agreed leaning over towards Juvia's half of the table, "What do you need help with?"

"Everything?"

"You're hopeless." Levy sighed and then she began to go over the basic idea of Access, what their assignment was and how to do it.

When she was done, Juvia sighed and rested her face on her fist, and stared over at Levy as she appeared to be working on her assignment, "I don't understand how you can know all of this, finish your assignment two weeks early and still spend every lesson emailing Gajeel." Juvia said offhandedly.

"What?" Levy quickly snapped, her hands freezing and her face turning pink at the accusation.

"I've seen you emailing Gajeel, and I know his email is linked up to his phone." Juvia said casually turning back to her computer, trying to remember what Levy had just told her.

"So?" Levy's voice squeaked a little, "I'm helping him with school work." She tried to level her voice out, but it failed.

"With what? He's in woodwork now."

"Metalwork actually." Levy corrected.

"Still. He never needs help in either of those classes. Don't be shy, everyone knows already that you have a crush on him." Juvia laughed lowly. Glancing over the computer screen she saw the teacher watching the two of them. Her eyes quickly fell to the screen again, thankful for the high screen so the teacher couldn't see their mouths moving.

"Really?" Her voice squeaked again, but it was a lot softer.

"Everyone but Gajeel. Obviously, because if he did you two would be the next puke fest after Lucy and Natsu."

"You say the strangest things sometimes Juvia." Levy giggled.

"So. When _are_ you and Gajeel going to become a thing?" Juvia asked.

"About the same time you and Gray become a thing."

Juvia rolled her eyes as she opened up her email, looking for Gajeel's email address, "I've known Gray for a few weeks, you've known Gajeel for a few years, and for about seventy-percent of that time, you've had a crush on each other. I just find Gray attractive so I think you and Gajeel have more of a chance." While speaking, Juvia was glad Levy was trying to hide her blushing face by trying to keep her focus on her own screen, since she was also sending a message to Gajeel.

"Did you run into Gray last night? Cana and Lucy came to my room last night saying he was looking… how did Cana put it…" Levy said trying to find the words.

"Scrumptiously deliciously yummy?" Juvia filled in. Those were the exact words Cana had said to her the night before when in the bathroom.

"So do you agree with her?" Levy asked with a sly grin. Juvia sighed happily and slipped down onto the table, her left arm flat on the table with her head resting on her elbow with a silly grin on her face telling Levy everything, "I'm starting to think I missed out on something."

"It wasn't down your alley anyway Lev." Juvia said in a dreamy voice, "Your type is more big, muscly and pieced." Juvia added, almost perfectly describing Gajeel and Levy squeaked.

"Juvia! Levy!" The teacher scolded the two sending them quiet once again.

…

Impatiently, Ultear tapped her fingers on the bench as she waited for one of the school's administrators to search something on the computer for her. She tried not to make too much of a noise, afraid that she might scare the administrator into thinking she was angry. She was, but just not with them.

"I'm sorry miss, Mr Vastia is currently in a class." The administrator finally said.

"How about Gray Fullbuster?" Ultear suggested. They nodded and turned back to the computer to check Gray's schedule.

Beside her, a man entered carrying a paper package, "Excuse me." He asked the lady next to the man currently looking after Ultear and he handed over the package, "Could you please deliver this to dorm room 556 in F block." He asked and the lady took it with a soft smile.

"Of course. She's been impatiently waiting for this for weeks." The lady spoke to him as if they knew each other well, or at least he delivered frequently.

He chuckled and Ultear couldn't help but feel it felt familiar, "She needs to stop using it so fast. I threw in an extra this time in case I'm late with the next delivery."

"How sweet. I'll make sure she gets it." The lady put the package aside and quickly wrote on a sticky note, before slapping it onto the package, "Anything else?"

"I don't believe so, thank you, have a good day." He said and as he turned Ultear froze. Before his face was mostly obscured by a high collar, but now he turned to face her, giving her a short nod before leaving. She saw it. The blue hair, the sharp dark eyes and the swirling red tattoo over his right eye.

"Siegrain?" She asked in a broken voice, reaching out to grab the man's shoulder. When her hand touched him, he looked around her making a questioning _hm_ sound.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

Ultear quickly shook her head and pulled her hand back, "No, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Although they were so similar in appearance, right down to the tattoo, this couldn't be Siegrain.

"Right." He nodded again, "Have a good day Miss." He said before turning to leave again.

A little shaken up, Ultear turned back to the administrator, "Gray is also currently in class. I could call him out for you."

Ultear shook her head, "No, thank you. Could you just tell me what room Lyon is in?"

"L4. Straight outside, turn left and it's the big building on your right. L4 should be on the bottom floor, back right corner. It'll be written above the door." He instructed. Ultear thanked the man as she left. Following the man's instructions she found herself at a door with only an L above it, the number had obviously fallen off long ago. Knocking, she pulled open the door and glanced around for the teacher. At the front of the room. Instantly she knew it wasn't her brother, given it was a woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked stopping her teaching immediately.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting. Mr Vastia's room…?"

"It'll be behind you." The teacher replied kindly. Ultear looked over her shoulder and could see her brother through the glass door.

"Of course it is." Ultear winced, "Again, sorry for interrupting." As she went to leave, she quickly locked gazes with the pink haired girl she had caught in Lyon's house yesterday. She smiled warmly at her seeing the panic in the girl's eyes, instantly calming her before leaving.

Walking over to the correct room, Ultear stopped to watch him through the window, which was covered mostly in coloured paper and posters. Up this close Ultear could him blabbing off something about the Alvarez Empire from over a thousand years ago. On the board he had a fairly well drawn map of the peninsular that Fiore sat on along with surrounding counties marked such as Bosco and Seven along with Alvarez up in the north. Magnolia, Hargeon and Crocus were the only cities marked, along with a red dotted line leading up from Bosco to Magnolia.

Clipping the lid on the pen, Ultear decided it was time to interrupt. Knocking, she again opened the door without waiting.

"Ultear?" Lyon exclaimed surprised when he saw his sister opening the door, "Hold up a second." He said before turning back to the class, "Three pens here." He put down three different coloured whiteboard markers on the front desk which was unoccupied, "In red I want the other paths taken by the Empire, in blue I want Fiore's forces listed down the side and in green I want the different Empire generals down the other side." He pulled a black one from the back of his pocket, "If I take too long number the generals and which path they were on." Lyon ordered slapping down the pen before taking Ultear outside.

As soon as the door clicked shut most of his class was up fighting over the pens, "And here I thought you were a stick in the mud kind of teacher." Ultear teased.

"Excuse me but my students actually like me. Why do you think I get invited to memories day every year?" Lyon said smugly.

"I don't even know what that is." Ultear rolled her eyes, "Anyway I'm here for something serious." She lifted the yellow envelope she had been carrying and handed it to him, "I was going over the footage work caught last night at the opera."

"Exciting." Lyon said sarcastically. Although she wanted to be in front of the camera, Ultear worked behind the scenes at a local branch of a huge TV network.

"You do know there was a murder there last night. Right?" She asked as he pulled out the contents of the envelope and flipped them over.

"I think I heard something about it." Lyon looked uninterested as he scanned the still of some man in a suit obviously the reporter, "This is a nice picture." He held up a second one. Ultear had obviously stopped it mid-sentence and he was making a funny face.

"Not the point." She snatched the photo from his hand, "Do you know where Gray went last night?"

"No, he just said he was busy." Lyon continued to flip through the photos. They started with the reporter and beautifully dressed people filing in to the hall, but then eventually the people were gone, bar one red haired woman as she exited the theatre.

Ultear leant over to see which photo he was looking at, "Here." She quickly stopped his flipping. In the distance, he was a little blurred, came out a dark haired man carrying a large case, "This was taken a few minutes after the murder."

"And?" Lyon flipped to the next one which was the same man, this time, clearer, "No."

"Who does that look like to you?"

"No." Lyon repeated shaking his head shoving the envelope and photos back at Ultear, "It can't be him."

"I think you need to ask him where he was last night. Because I'm going to have to hand this over to the police and if they catch him, he's going to need a damn good alibi." She said almost too calmly sliding the photos back into the envelope.

"I'll talk to him." Lyon said even though he wasn't even sure how to begin.

"Get him to come and see Mum soon now. I don't want him to be taken away before she seems him again."

…

After class, Levy stayed behind. It wasn't unusual for her to stay after class if it was before either of the lunch breaks, or the end of the day. Sometimes it was to work on assignments, sometimes it was to take advantage of the school's system. She didn't often do the latter, but she knew how to. If she did it was to bypass the schools administration rights to access social media and websites to download movies and TV shows using the schools internet rather than her own.

Today, her task was an assignment, but not hers.

"Whatcha doing shrimp?" A familiar voice came from the door. Speak of the devil.

"Looking over your draft. I'm surprised you got it done this fast, but because of that it's not your best." Levy said without turning to face Gajeel. He came over to her and pulled out Juvia's chair, sitting in it so the back of the chair was against his front.

"I know I only sent it to you last night, but you don't have to sacrifice your lunch break to look over it for me." Gajeel insisted.

"When else am I supposed to do it? The sooner I check this for you the sooner you can fix it so I can look at it again." Levy said simply. She usually looked over Gajeel's assignments. He wasn't the only one she helped, but he was the only one she helped for free. She used to help everyone once but it was affecting her own grades so Cana put her onto the idea of charging people. The numbers thinned out immensely and Levy was able to bring her marks back up, and there were still those that were still desperate enough for her help gave her a little extra cash on the side.

"You know I feel bad that I'm the only one that doesn't pay." Gajeel grumbled as he watched her highlight an entire paragraph, and writing a note on the side telling him what to fix.

"Don't be silly. You're my friend, if it was Natsu, Loke, Lucy, Meldy, Cana, Juvia or even Gray that asked me for help I wouldn't charge them either. Don't feel so special." He always found it amazing how she could still talk to him, and draft his work or do her own assignments or pretty much anything at the same time. Just the way her eyes were so focused on one thing… Gajeel quickly shook his head.

"Oh good I walked in at perfectly the right time." A new voice came from the door to the classroom. This time Levy turned to look, and even Gajeel did, "Lucy said I'd find you here. So you'll help me?" Gray asked. After his visit to the cemetery, Gray decided it was time to kick this mission into gear, working by himself wasn't going to work, so he was going to have to enlist the help of the others. He had already run into Cana and slyly asked her if she could keep an ear out for any gossip. It was broad, and he was going to get a bunch of unimportant crap, but anything right now would help him.

Beside her, Gajeel couldn't help but snigger. "You want help with school work?" Levy asked. Usually help for school work didn't come in until two weeks before exam week, which was four weeks away. Wow. Levy thought to herself, there isn't much longer left of school.

"Actually no. This might sound weird, but can you break through the school admin rights?" Gray asked, "More specifically, can you do it on this?" He asked showing Levy his laptop. Personal laptops weren't hooked up to the school's system, so it was beyond Levy why he wanted to break the administration rights on a computer that shouldn't have them in the first place.

"Why do you need that? Your computer isn't linked up to the school's system."

"Right. Can you link it up first and then break the restrictions?" Gray asked like it wasn't a strange request.

"Sure…" Levy said sounding a little unsure.

"Great." Gray said putting his laptop down beside her, "Can you have it done by the end of the week?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks Levy." He said before leaving.

"Weirdo." Gajeel said grabbing the laptop and opening it. Inside he found Gray had left a couple hundred jewel laying between the keyboard and screen.

"Woah." Levy's eyes widened as she picked up the jewel, counting how much was there.

"Damn, now I feel even worse." Gajeel grumbled closing the laptop, "He payed you and I'm still mooching off of you for free."

"It's okay Ga-" Levy began to try and convince him that it must have been as mistake and she would have to give the money back.

"I know. To pay you back how about dinner Friday night. Just the two of us." Levy's eyes widened and she became a stuttering mess.

"I - me - us - uh…" She didn't even know what to say.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Gajeel said getting up and patting her on the head. As he left he smiled to himself, reciting Juvia's email over in his head.

 _"She likes you, you great big idiot. Stop pretending you don't know what you're doing and ask her out."_ That wasn't the entire email, but that was the line that stuck with him. He was going to have to thank Juvia later.

…

Later that night, after dinner, Gray found himself lost. Not physically lost, he knew where he was, but he was just confused. When leaving for dinner, Loke requested he meet them in the common room, and now, almost an hour after dinner and Gray was in the common room, alone. Watching the TV as it flicked between channels thanks to a tenth grader Eve who couldn't decide which show he wanted to watch.

"Yo." A twelfth grader, and one of Eve's friends Hibiki said to Gray as he dropped down on top of the lounging Eve's stomach, snatching the remote up from him, "Hanging out alone tonight?" Finally the flipping of the channels came to an end.

"Loke told me to meet him in the common room but I'm beginning to think he lied." Glancing at his phone again Gray sighed looking up at the TV screen.

"If it helps, I saw Cana heading up to the senior library before. Maybe that's what Loke meant."

Sighing Gray pulled himself up from the couch, tucking his phone into his pocket, "It's worth a shot. Thanks man."

The senior library was two floors just for seniors above the auditorium. Where each dorm had their own common rooms, the senior library was more of a co-ed common room rather than a library. The first floor of the library was for both the year elevens and twelves, mostly only the year elevens used it. There were few books, as most were in the actual library and it was mostly filled with computers for those who couldn't access the computer rooms or the day students. On the top floor however was year twelve exclusive. It had a small kitchen and a large lounge room like gaming room inside, and then a large rooftop café that was only opened for functions.

When he got up to the top floor, there he found Natsu, Gajeel, Loke and Cana battling it out in an intense game of Mario Kart. Unfortunately Lucy had gotten herself trapped between Natsu's arms when she decided to sit on his lap and now every time he dropped down below fifth position he would tense up and squish her. On another couch Levy sat with his laptop trying to figure out what Gray had asked of her to do and on the couch next to Natsu and Lucy, Meldy and Juvia sat with a bowl of ice cream in hand and a large green tin between them that was very familiar to Gray.

"Thanks for telling me where you were." Gray said hitting Loke on the head as he found a spare seat on the couch next to Gajeel.

"But I did!" Loke grumbled, thanks to Gray he fell of the edge of the map and dropped down from first to eighth place.

"Common room to me means the one in the dorm not this place." He looked over at Juvia as she pulled the lid off of the tin with the back of her spoon and dumped a heaping pile of chocolate powder onto her ice cream, "Where in Magnolia did you find Milo?" Gray asked in disbelief. It wasn't something found very easily in Fiore. He knew of one store in Crocus that supplied it and that was it.

"Ordered it from Bosco." Meldy told him while Juvia intently mixed the Milo in with her ice cream, "Juvia is obsessed with it. She only shares it with me because I pay for shipping."

"You can only get it in Bosco. I don't know why though." Juvia spooned the now chocolate ice cream paste onto her tongue and smiled dreamily, "It's amazing."

"Actually I know of a store in Crocus. Sells all sorts of food from Bosco." At Gray's news, Juvia's face lit up.

"No way!"

"I'll pick you up a tin on our next three day weekend." Lucy told Juvia.

"You going on a trip next weekend?" Gray asked knowing the weekend after this coming weekend was a three day weekend.

Lucy laughed shaking her head, "Well yes, but they kick us out on three day weekends. We have more than most schools to give the boarders a chance to go home and see their families."

Gray did his best not to freeze up. If he wasn't done by next weekend, he was either going to have to return to Erza and a furious Jude or, go home to his family.

"Not to mention make sure we're all ready for formal the weekend after that!" Meldy said excitedly. Shit, shit, shit. Gray looked down to hide the panic in his eyes. It felt like he had only joined here a couple of days ago, but the more he thought about it, the quicker his time was running out. Soon whoever was targeting Lucy was going to strike, no doubt about it, and had been completely distracted. Glancing up he saw Juvia and Meldy laughing about something and he quickly cast his eyes away from Juvia. He allowed himself to be distracted by her. But no more.

Brother help me.

 **First off I have to say, that senior library is actually a thing at my old school, sadly the only thing I know about it is from my sisters since I changed schools before I use it.**

 **Secondly. This chapter was inspired by my dessert. I was eating milo on ice cream a few nights ago and thought it would be fun. Tonight. Milo, ice cream and rice bubbles! You think I'm insane? You don't know nothing.**

 **Thirdly. I had too much fun with this chapter and I apologise to anyone here to reads Juvia in Wonderland. I know what I want to write, I just can't put it down.**

 **Fourthly. (Yes that is a word. I didn't believe it either!) REVIEW MY BEAUTIES! I love each and every positive review I get! But seriously. I don't bag Bixanna when it appears in Gruvia stories.**

 **ANYWAY be well readers!**


End file.
